Saving the Day the Claudia Way
by Surreal Squirrel
Summary: When Sierra and Amanda run into Todd at church, they bring him back to the Sanctuary to help plan to get rid of Conti so he and Claudia can finally be together. But it never goes that smoothly...
1. First Sight and Mannapping

Sierra and Amanda were sitting in the pew, absentmindedly doodling on Amanda's sketch-pad. Sure, they would sometimes pay attention, but their Sunday School started soon after, so they weren't worried about missing out on anything. Sierra decided it was time to wander the halls, so, with the supposed intent on "going to the bathroom" the girls ran down the hallway of AEP Church, Sierra half-yelling, half-whispering, "COME ON, Amanda! Let's get to the snacks and coffee first!"

It turned out there weren't any little brownies, which of course depressed the diabolical duo. But it all turned out to be all right, since, after Sunday School (which was full of Harry Potter trivia, and Hang-man, of course) they saw two of their most favorite men. Ron Weasley and Todd.

*****flashback of doooooooooooom*****

They were coming out of the gym/food court thingy room, when Sierra froze. Amanda of course, kept walking, not realizing her partner-in-crime had stopped. Sierra grabbed Amanda's arm, stopping her, and pointed ahead of them.

"What is your problem?" Amanda asked. She was pretty used to Sierra doing things like this, so she wasn't really worried.

"It's….it's….IT"S RON WEASLEY!" She practically shouted. Amanda gasped and looked over at the man. He was turned around, but from the back, he looked as buff as he did in the Harry Potter movies. (Which is veeeeeeeery buff!)

"Oh. My. Gosh. IT"S RON WEASLEY! SQUEE!" Amanda clapped and jumped up and down.

After they got over this exciting experience, they started to walk over to the entrance of the church. But, of course, Sierra spotted something that actually made her scream.

"What is it this time?" Amanda sighed. Sure, last time, her friend's squeals turned out to have been for something awesome….but you never knew with Sierra. She could be shouting because she thought she saw Buzz-Light-year.

"Todd." Was all the dramatic 13 year old sighed. Slowly Amanda turned, and her eyes almost popped out at what she saw.

It was, just as Sierra had said, Todd. Beautiful, sexy, Todd. He was in a black leather jacket, and some slacks. There were, of course, the changes the Witness Protection Program had made. Like he wasn't wearing his signature glasses, and his hair was a dark blonde, instead of brown. But glasses or no glasses, he was Todd.

"TODD!" Amanda shouted. The girls marched right over to him; each took one of his arms, and teleported away in a flash of purple.

Naturally, when they arrived at wherever they teleported to, Todd freaked. He asked the normal questions, like "What the hell? Who the heck do you guys think you are? Where are we? What'd you do?" Along with a few words that are probably best not repeating.

The girls were unsurprised, and for once almost serious. Kinda. Well, Amanda was, at least. Sierra still had googly eyes on, and was practically drooling at Todd.

"Soooo yummy." Sierra mumbled.

"Stop fantasizing, Sierra. You can't do that. That's Claudia's job…" Amanda smacked her best friend. Todd just stared, utterly confused. Amanda patted him on the head.

"Don't worry Todd. We're the good guys." Amanda spoke warmly.

"GIRLS!" Sierra shouted into Amanda's ear. "We're girls." Amanda rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, Todd, I'm Amanda. She's Sierra. We work here-" She was cut off again by her annoying friend.

"More like frequently visit, and save the world. - Will says we're annoying. Obviously, he's never heard himself. –" Sierra said quickly; she didn't want to get smacked at again.

"Yeeeeeeeah. This is the Sanctuary; it's like the Warehouse, only with abnormals…instead of artifacts!" She clapped. Sierra did a facepalm.

"He doesn't know about the Warehouse, smarty! He thinks it's an IRS Warehouse!" Sierra reminded Amanda.

"Oh. Right. Then it would probably be best if we just showed you. It'll be easier that way." She glanced at Sierra, who nodded, and then the two of them started to walk off.

Sierra looked back after a moment.

"Hey. Are you coming, or not?" She asked Todd. Reluctantly, Todd followed the two girls, completely unaware of what he was getting in to.

A/N: So, there's the first chappie. Hope ya'll like it. It's dedicated to my bestiest friend, Amanda, (Chocolate and Drama) who is my total PIC in the real world, and in fics. 3 I'm gonna try to put more chappies up soon, but don't be holding your breath…cos ya might die. Just saying. Magus, and Kate, etc. will be introduced soon, but I don't really have a plotline…just a plot-nubbin. So, bear with me! Review, por favor! I feel like I'm talking to myself….Eh. *shrugs* Nothing new. :P Yeah….Wow, this is awkward. So, I'm just gonna…go *looks around* Yeah. Bye. Till next time…REVIEW! )


	2. Blueprints, Pizza, and awkwardness

Sierra, Amanda, and the very weary and confused Todd marched down the freakishly long hallway of the Sanctuary. The two girls abruptly stopped in front of a wooden door, banged on it, (five times exactly) and let themselves in. The room turned out to be a very messy bedroom, and an Indian girl who looked to be about 21 or so, was sitting on the bed. She was looking at the girls, like she had known it was them, and said, "Who's the hottie?"

Sierra jumped onto the bed, and yelled "It's….HIM!" very loudly into the woman's ear.

"It's Todd….Ya know, the uh, W.H 13 guy. The 'one.'" Amanda explained vaguely.

"Ooooooh. That one." The Indian girl said understandingly.

"What are you guys talking about? Is that some girl code or something?" Todd asked, exasperated.

Sierra looked over at the boy, and realized she had sort of forgotten he was there. She decided then would be best to explain.

"See, Todd, this is Kate. She's pretty cool, except, ya know, when gets all 'irritated'...Then she's just creepy…No offense, Kate!" Sierra said quickly.

"Yep." Amanda agreed. Kate glared at the duo.

"Listen, I just wanna know what's going on. This is technically kidnapping, you know." Todd said.

"Technicalities. Pfffft." Sierra muttered.

"Right. So, this is the Sanctuary. It's where a whole buncha 'monsters' live. It's actually pretty epic." Amanda explained.

"And the Warehouse isn't really an IRS Warehouse. It's basically tons of….dangerous artifacts are….That's where Claudia works." Sierra said. She really wasn't sure how this whole thing was going to turn out.

Kate sighed. This was going to take awhile at the rate the girls were going.

"Come on. Todd, is it? Come with me." Kate demanded. Todd sighed, but followed. So did Sierra and Amanda.

The four walked a bit, and then they were surrounded by tons of creatures.

"What. The. Hell." Todd wondered.

"He's so cooler than Will."

"Freakishly cooler."

"I wonder if he'll give us his autograph….."

"That'd be epic. Sooooo epic."

Todd looked back. Sierra and Amanda were muttering to each-other. The stopped, and looked up innocently.

"Whaaaaaat?" Sierra asked.

Kate shook her head.

"Hey guys, what're you- Whoa. Who. Is. That?" A blonde walked in, and abruptly stopped when she saw Todd.

"This, is TODD, Ashley." Ashley's eyes grew wide.

"Not even." She whispered.

"Yes." Amanda said solemnly.

"What are we gonna do with him?" Kate wondered.

"Weeeeeell….We're not really sure yet." Sierra said.

"But we do know that Conti is gonna DIE!" Amanda yelled.

"And we're gonna get Claudia and Todd back together. For forever."

"Really? You guys didn't plan this out at all, did you?" Ashley asked.

"Nope."

"Planning is for losers."

Kate and Ashley both sighed. Todd looked afraid. The girls looked…just….spazzy.

"BUT! We have blueprints!" Amanda said enthusiastically.

"AND! I have an…idea." Sierra exclaimed.

"Oh holy crap. This is gonna be interesting." Kate rolled her eyes.

*five minutes later*

Amanda and Sierra were sprawled on the floor, surrounded by blueprints. Ashley was standing in the doorway, shaking her head at the girls, Kate was sitting calmly on the couch, doing the same, and Todd was pacing the room, and running his hands through his sexy hair.

"We gotta call Henry. This is ridiculous." Amanda sighed, pulling out her iPhone, and dialing the wolf-man. "Hey, Henry, can you come to Room 502? It's a Code Red Emergency." Amanda spoke. Then she put the phone away, and waited. Henry, of course, wasn't too worried. 'Code Red Emergency' was the girls' phrase for "Crap. We can't figure it out. Come help us with our stupid plan."

So, when he arrived at the room, he wasn't at all surprised to see the two girls laying on the floor, looking serious, but yet totally not serious at all.

He walked over to Kate (whom he had been dating for a month or so) gave her a light kiss, (Amanda and Sierra 'Awwww'ed.) and sat down next to her.

"What's the sitch?" He questioned, which of course, sent the girls into hysterical fits of laughter. After they had calmed down, they told him what, as Sierra would say, "went down."

After a few more hours, the gang came up with a plan. Most of this time, however, was spent by Sierra and Amanda having random conversations that usually involved bubbles, popcorn, and making the4 world go 'BOOM! CRACK! POPPLE! SNAP!'. (They didn't do well with 'sitting down and staying there'..or 'shutting up') They also had to keep watch that Magnus or Will didn't come in. Will would tattle the plan to Magnus, and Magnus wouldn't be happy. So, they were on the constant look-out. Henry did most of the actually writing down, because all that 'logical' stuff went right over the girls' heads. (Even though, for some reason, they were taking logic class.) Amanda and Sierra gave him the rough outline, and he perfected it to perfection.

"And….FINISHED!" Sierra jumped up. The finishing touch, obviously, had been the title. (How to Kill Conti So Claudia and Todd Can Get Back Together…Without Getting In Trouble.)

"Wow." Amanda sighed. Everyone looked at each other simultaneously, and then Ashley stood from her cross-legged position on the ground, and said, "Who wants pizza?"

As it turned out, making blueprints, and spitting spitballs, made certain people ravenous. All of them gobbled down the pizza. Even Todd was hungry, though he had only put in a few helpful words about how they could lure Conti into, as they called it, The Trap of Doooooooooooom, the whole day.

They all decided it would be best to go to bed. The tired Ashley mumbled a 'good nite guys' and walked along to her room, and Henry and Kate went to their bedroom, leaving Amanda, Sierra, and Todd to fend for themselves.

"So…." Amanda started. She tried really hard to make the situation less awkward…but, as usual, they all failed miserably.

Finally, after standing there, staring at each other for a while, Sierra decided they should probably find Todd a room. They found one close to the girls' shared room. (They were best friends after all, and their room was neon bright colors – they had decorated themselves, you know!) Somehow, Ashley had gotten some clothes in there already, so, while that threw Todd off, (Who knew Ashley had clothes for men in all shapes and sizes?) he was very grateful for the safe place to stay. It was much better than the crappy room he was in with his handlers. (He had barely thought about them at all – but he figured he was safe, and soon he would be free, so what the hell.) The girls bid the yawning Todd good night, (after both of them giving him a huge hug, and making him promise they could have his autograph) and then they were off to their room too.

"OhmySQUEE! That was the coolest thin- Sierra? Duuuuuude. Did you fall asleep? Dork." Amanda poked her best friend, who was already passed out on the comfy top bunk of the bunk-beds.

"NERD!" Amanda whisper-yelled. She knew if Sierra were awake she would hurt her for calling her such a horrid name, but, honestly, the chick slept like a rock.

"Night. Wow, I'm totally talking to myself. Meh." And with that, Amanda clapped twice, effectively turning the lights off, and the duo slept soundly, both dreaming about how epic it would be to have Todd's autograph.

A/N: Muahahaha! The promise of autographs (even when I was typing it) made me giddy! :P I'm so proud, this chapter is loooooooooong. Maybe you guys don't feel that way, but I think Mrs. Norman would be proud. And Mrs. Bischoff would be mad about the deadwood. Pfffffffft.

So, anywho. Read. Review. Eh, you know the drill.


End file.
